


flowers

by cherryoh



Series: march angst [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Allium Flowers, Angst, CAME IN LIKE AH, Flowers, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I CRIED WHEN THE FLOWER PART, Major character death - Freeform, THE FLOWERS - Freeform, is very underrated, spoilers to 3/2 ranboo stream, the tommy and ranboo friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryoh/pseuds/cherryoh
Summary: Ranboo stops by a familiar place and digs through a chest.SPOILERS FOR 3/2 RANBOO STREAM
Relationships: TommyInnit & Ranboo, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: march angst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191911
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	flowers

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR 3/2 RANBOO STREAM
> 
> this is ltierally just made rn, i did not even read through it so its probably bad. but enjoy !

Ranboo stood before Tommy’s house, taking in the sight of the red and white flowers that he had placed there. There were different kinds of flowers there, but all were either red and white like the late blonde’s shirt. 

Ranboo glances down at the purple flower in his hand, an Allium, and remembers back in the nether. 

“You like flowers don’t you Ranboo?” Ranboo remembers nodding as he watched Tommy look down at the flower. Tommy got too close to the edge at one point and Ranboo’s heart broke slightly, thinking that Tommy would toss it. 

Instead, Tommy only gently smiled and tucked it into his shirt pocket before beckoning Ranboo to come with him to cause some chaos. The chaos ending up being the burning of George’s house and the downfall of Tommy’s mental state. 

Ranboo sighs, dropping the flower onto the ground and watching over it. He doesn’t know how long he stands there, but by the time he comes to himself the flower is gone. Ranboo only shrugs it off, despawns were a natural occurrence in their world. 

He headed down into the lower basement where he and Tommy had the meeting about George’s house, wanting to look back on more memories and remember the blonde. 

He reached the bottom and walked towards the part of the floor that he knew held the secret chest of their stash that they stole from George. 

Ranboo takes out his pick and begins to chip at the floor. 

When he finally reaches the other side of the floor, he reaches down and pulls the chest up. He grunts when he places it down next to him. 

He places his pick down and opens the chest, coughing slightly at the dust coming off of the chest. Inside were the sets of armor that they stole as well as the potions and wood. Ranboo dug his hand inside and grabbed a few pieces of wood, examining it before placing it back down. 

He frowns slightly and moves his hand to close the chest and move on when he sees a glimpse of purple. 

Ranboo pauses before digging his hand near the purple. He rummages around before reaching a really thin stick like thing. He pulls it gently and his eyes widen at what he holds in his hands. 

In his hands was a dried Allium, the same one that Ranboo had given Tommy all the way back. 

Ranboo turned the flower around, noticing that the petals seemed a little bent and the stem bent in several places. 

Ranboo covers his face, the light sting of tears returning, and he bends down to have his forehead touch the floor. “I thought you said you didn’t like flowers.” Ranboo chuckles wetly.

Over in a white void, a familiar blonde waves a purple flower in his hands excitedly at a figure draped in a brown cloak. 

“Wilbur! Look at this flower I found!” 

**Author's Note:**

> look at that, i forced myself to write this before i lost motivation lolll


End file.
